Catastrophe
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: "So, lem'me get this straight. You guys are a bunch of weirdos that have five colored machines that look like lions and you're gonna defeat Zarkon?" She inquired slowly, tail flicking behind her in amusement. "Wow. Humans really are dumb!" Keith\Oc. Adorable cover by GARobles!
1. cat got your tongue?

**A\N:** I am in love with this show. It's cool and amazing. This will basically be a one-shots related story involving my original character Kat'reena who is a cat-human hybrid kind of alien. Also, there's something wrong with the site and it isn't showing reviews for some reason :/

Anyway, Enjoy~

* * *

 _ **FANDOM**_ _: Voltron: Legendary Defender_

 _ **CHARACTERS**_ _: Keith, Kat'reena (oc), Shiro._

 _ **PAIRINGS**_ _: [Keith, Kat'reena] (RedCat)_

* * *

The sword came swinging towards her and she ducked beneath it, quickly hitting his side that had him stumble to the right. A smirk curled the corner of her lips as he gave a battle cry, the red lined weapon in his grasp aiming at her again, but she flipped back, making use of her flexible cat form as her bare feet landed on the floor with grace.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me~" Kat sang teasingly, enjoying how Keith's jaw tightened and he ran ahead again.

She wasn't a good fighter, but she knew how to dodge blows, completely aware on how to twist, turn and flip to protect her blue skin from getting damaged. But honestly, it was fun sparring with the paladins, especially when she cheated and made them look like goof balls. Even better when Allura scolded them to expect the unexpected from their opponents.

However, sparring with Keith was far more enjoyable than with anyone else. No, it wasn't because Lance used cheesy pickup lines on her, or Pidge hitting the floor with a mere flick of her tail. Neither was it since Hunk considered it animal abuse to hit cats or that Shiro took her down without breaking a sweat.

It was simply because she loved the way beads of sweat rolled down his quite attractive jawline. Or how he smelt like a mixture of sweat and heavenly atlean cologne, along with the fury which blazed in his deep blue eyes.

Keith was _catnip_.

Delicious and yummy catnip which was driving her crazy.

She sprang aside as he attacked again, golden eyes sweeping over his black tee shirt that clung tightly to his well built frame.

Her blue tail shot out, twisting around his ankle and Kat pivoted on her heel, sending the red paladin soaring into the side wall. A loud groan escaped his lips as his body collided into the ship's inside, before he fell to the floor in a heap.

"I win again," Kat announced, smiling proudly as Keith grumbled, sitting up straight and running a hand through his sweaty black locks. "Let's start again," He panted, chest heaving as he leapt to his feet.

The female alien infront of him snorted, blue tail flicking with irritation. "You've lost like three times. Don't you wanna take a break?"

"No," He responded gruffly, clutching his bayard and charging at her like a raged bull.

Kat rolled her yellow eyes, swiftly sidestepping. But just as he whirled around, the heel of her palm slammed into his forehead, causing him to lose balance and hit the floor on his back.

"You seriously need to chill," She mused, cat ears drooping as he huffed, helping himself up. Golden eyes stared at his black shirt again, ignoring how he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he wiped sweat off his brow.

Her tail curled up a bit, swishing from side to side quickly as her gaze crossed his dark blue eyes.

"What?" Keith deadpanned.

A mischievous smirk quirking the corners of her lips, she rocked forward on her toes, surprising him as her mouth slammed on top of his. His muscles tensed and Kat almost wanted to laugh how a loud squeak came from his throat as she shoved her tongue passed his lips and into his mouth.

Both of her ears perked up as he dropped his bayard in shock, the sword clattering to the floor as her tongue slid over his.

What she wasn't expecting was when he clamped his white teeth around her tongue, biting down hard.

Hissing, Kat quickly drew back, settling his flushed face with a heated glare. "If you didn't want us to swap spit, you could've just said so!" She scowled, running her aching tongue across her sharp canines.

And all of a sudden, his body collided into hers, their teeth clashing against one anothers as she found herself on the training floor, Keith's heavy figure above hers with his palms pressed to either sides of her shoulders and his tongue slipping between her parted lips, tracing the edges of her sharp fangs.

Blood rushed into her head and between her legs, a breathy moan leaving her lips as the red paladin used his teeth to tug at her bottom lip. Realization came to her, and in a flash, she was on top of him, pinning him to the floor because of her heavy weight.

The tables were turned, making her grin toothily before Keith's hand gripped the back of her head, fingers digging into the dark blue locks as he tugged her closer, her mouth falling over his again.

A faint taste of copper was detected by Kat and she concluded that one of her canines had accidentally bruised Keith's lower lip to the extent that it had begun to bleed.

But the red paladin didn't really feel like stopping any soon.

Her tail coiled around his ankle again, but this time it didn't throw him off anywhere like it usually did. Rather, it tightened as his hand clasped around the area where it just appeared out of the back of her jeans.

"I'm gonna rip your shirt," Kat managed to say as he teased her tongue by sliding his teeth over it again and again.

" _Mhmmm_ , sure." He replied distractedly, her sharp claws slipping beneath his black tee, dragging over his pale skin, only to leave pink streaks behind.

Her enhanced senses were so occupied with him that she didn't hear when footsteps neared them. But before Kat knew it, a hand grabbed the back of her shirt and she was pulled right off Keith.

Meowing distastefully, she was dropped to the side. It took her a few seconds to realize that Shiro now sat beside Keith, helping the boy upright.

"Was she attacking you?" Shiro inquired worriedly.

Kat blinked once, then twice before she scowled at him, growling as she leapt to her feet. "You are such a party pooper!" She snapped angrily.

She was ignored as Shiro kept on asking Keith if he was alright. Kat pouted, rolling her yellow eyes as Keith frowned deeply at the black paladin, "I'm fine, Shiro." He tried to get up, only to have Shiro tug him back, eyeing his bruised yet swollen lip.

"Your lip is bleeding," He deadpanned, scowling deeply.

Groaning frustratingly, Kat stalked forward but then paused to quickly shoot Keith a coy smirk, "If you need me, I'll be in the showers." She purred, blue tail moving up and gently sliding off the red paladin's jaw before the blunette stuttered off.

Keith grumbled something across the lines of ' _space_ _dads_ _and_ _awful_ _timings_ ' while Shiro merely raised an eyebrow.

"What were you two really doing?" The black paladin questioned, sounding suspicious.

* * *

 **A\N:** Feedback is greatly appreciated! ^^


	2. the laser

_**FANDOM**_ _: Voltron: Legendary Defender_

 _ **CHARACTERS**_ _: Lance, Kat'reena (oc)._

 _ **PAIRINGS**_ _: None._

* * *

Lance was bored out of his mind. If he was at home, he could've passed the time easily by playing video games with his siblings. Or maybe watching some of his favorite shows. But he was stuck in space. Of course, he didn't mind being stuck in space because he was one of the main people who were necessary inorder to make Voltron.

But still, when him and his friends were in a gliding castle-spaceship-thingie in which there was no TV or internet, things were super boring. Well, not boring when the Galra attacked but come on, he needed something to do which didn't involve fighting deadly robots or training with his lion.

So in plain boredom, he had picked up a small pen which harmlessly lay beside Pidge, the green lion's pilot working on some spare parts.

Lance clicked on the pen's back, raising an eyebrow as a small red laser glowed out of its tip. He moved it around the walls, sighing heavily because it was a toy laser pen. He didn't really care how it got on the ship, tossing it in the air and catching it before it hit the floor.

And that's when a thought struck him.

A mischievous smirk lifting the corners of his lips upwards, he sped towards the dining hall, the voices of his friends echoing around.

Quickly pausing at the side of the enormous door, Lance made sure no one saw him, his dark eyes moving across the room and glittering when they landed on a blue skinned alien.

Kat sat across Allura, chewing on some purple colored spongy thing Hunk had made as she absent mindedly listened to Pidge talk about technology with Shiro.

Shiro was smiling, talking amiably with Pidge while Keith sat at his right, busy in brooding about something. Ignoring the mullet head, Lance clicked the laser pen on, silently praying for his plan to work.

He moved the shining red dot over to Kat's plate, watching her closely. He grinned as she froze, yellow eyes widening as they stared at the dot.

Lance was highly amused as he moved the dot a little to the right, then to the left, Kat's gaze following it quickly.

And then she clamped her blue hand over the dot, but Lance instantly moved it over to her plate. He sniggered as she literally slammed her hands into the food, the purple alien goo flying everywhere.

"Kat'reena," Allura frowned, looking at her with worry. "What is the matter?"

Lance grinned broadly, the dot now landing on Allura's forehead. With a loud meow, Kat hopped onto the table, tail swishing frantically before she literally pounced on the princess, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Kat, what're you doing?!" Pidge questioned, but Lance began racing the red dot over the long table.

On all fours, Kat chased after it, Lance choking on his laughter as the food went flying into Shiro's and Keith's face.

"Stop it, Kat'reena!" Shiro scowled, bolting forward to grasp her tail but she dashed away, following the dot all around the room.

Unfortunately, Hunk came strolling out of the kitchen, chef hat fixed on his head and a tray of alien food in his hands, completely unaware of the rampaging feline heading towards him.

He noticed her, blinking rapidly. " _Woah_ , kitty!" He took a step back, clutching on the dear life of his food. "Stop, please!"

Surprisingly, she flipped over him, sliding over the floor and chasing after the red dot. Lance couldn't help it; he broke into a fit of laughter as chaos ensued in the room. And all of a sudden, there was a presence beside him, snatching the pen from his hand and startling him.

Keith scowled deeply, snapping the pen in two.

"Hey!" Lance protested, then blinked on hearing low growls near him.

He whirled around, eeping as his dark eyes came across blazing golden ones.

"Lance..." Kat growled, purple goo dripping from her blue hair, jaw tight.

He offered an apologetic smile, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "Oh, hey, Kat." He chuckled nervously, backing away from her hissing form. "It was just a harmless prank. Fun, wasn't it?"

But she continued glaring murderously, flashing him her sharp canines and Lance turned towards Shiro, hoping that the black paladin would take care of the situation but he was answered by a _'you-asked-for-this-look'_.

With a yelp, Lance sidestepped as she attempted to pounce on him, before the blue paladin zipped towards the halls, a hissing cat alien hot on his heels.

"Stop running and face your death like a paladin, Lance!"

"It was just a joke!"

* * *

 **A\N:** Feedback is love~ ^^


	3. flying through the halls

**A\N:** I'm so happy for the amazing feedback you guys are giving me ^^ These all are mostly going to be one-shots, so if you've got some ideas that you wanna see Kat doing then feel free to share them~

A reader wanted to know how Kat looks like. Well, the cover photo of this fic is definitely of Kat'reena and Keith. Like I've said before, Kat is like a human-cat alien hybrid. She's got blue skin, yellow eyes and cat ears (that are pierced with three silver loops) and a tail. She doesn't wear shoes and has a red ripped tank top with black cargo pants.

I hope that helps ^^'

I've gotta few fan art made for Kat. If you wanna see it, let me know! ^^

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _ **FANDOM**_ _: Voltron: Legendary Defender._

 _ **CHARACTERS**_ _: Katie H.\ Pidge, Shiro, Kat'reena (oc)_

 _ **PAIRINGS**_ _: None._

* * *

"Hey, Pidge. Whach 'ya doi'n?"

Pidge blinked before looking upwards, only to find a certain blue skinned alien peering down at her with interest. Kat offered a smile, her exposed fangs shining in the bright florescent tube lights of the room.

"Oh, hi, Kat." The brunette greeted whilst sitting on the tiled floor, "I'm just doing some work."

Cat ears twitching, Kat frowned as Pidge returned her attention to the colorful crooked wires lying infront of her. "So what kinda work are you doing?" She asked, glancing at the pieces of metal scattered around them.

Pidge grabbed onto a nearby screwdriver, "I'm thinking about improving my lion's rockets by changing the inside wires and adding some new mechanical parts and—"

" _Boring_!" Kat snorted, feigning a loud yawn.

Rolling her hazel eyes, Pidge paused in her work, blinking a few times as Kat plopped down behind her, dropping her chin over the green paladin's head. "Doesn't this whole technology stuff make you sleepy?" Kat questioned, arms sliding around the shorter teenager's waist.

"I find it very interesting, Kat." Pidge raised a brow, shrugging, then normally busying herself in her work again.

But the end of the green paladin's lips pulls downwards as Kat let out a puff of air from her mouth, "Well, it makes me super sleepy." She leaned her weight more onto Pidge, making the girl scowl as she was shifted forward.

"Why don't you see what the others are up to?" Pidge offered, slightly irritated.

Kat sighed heavily, pulling Pidge closer to her which caused the green paladin to lean back into the alien's chest. "Keith and Lance are arguing, Hunk's in the kitchen, Allura's with Coran and I don't care where Shiro is," She pouted, not noticing the annoyed look on Pidge's face.

"Kat'reena," The human female growled, struggling to get free. "I need to complete my wor—"

She was immediately cut off, "Oh, I know what we can do for fun, Pidge!" Kat grinned toothily, yellow eyes twinkling with mischief as they met Pidge's worried brown ones.

Pidge raised her eyebrows, perplexed when Kat's blue tail coiled around her ankle. "Kat," she began worriedly, "what're you going to— _woah_!"

And all of a sudden, Kat was bolting through the ship's halls, laughing heartily while Pidge was flying behind her, literally being pulled in the air.

"Kat'reena!" The green paladin shrieked, " _Stop_!"

"Relax that little mind of yours," Kat shouted, running on all fours. "A little fun never hurt anybody!"

Arms shooting out, Pidge tried to hang onto something, but except for air, nothing came in her grasp. "Kat!" She shouted out again, hearing the whiz in her ears as the feline alien skidded around a corner. "I think this is enough!"

Kat snorted, increasing her pace as she craned her neck to look at Pidge. "Lighten up, will yo—"

And suddenly, she crashed into something, falling on top of whatever it was just as her tail slid off Pidge's ankle, sending the girl flying forward and sliding across the hall's floor. The two began moaning in pain, but then Kat felt the thing beneath her to move. So as she placed her palms again the floor to push her torso up, she couldn't help but smile weakly as her gaze came across Shiro's heated glare.

"Kat'reena," He glared, scowling as he sat up straight.

Huffing, the said alien pulled back, snorting. "Well, if it isn't mister part pooper himself?" She said dryly, "And he's once again ruined all the fun."

The black paladin scowled, getting up and settling Pidge with a worried look, "Are you hurt, Pidge?" He asked with concern.

Shaking her head, Pidge gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Shiro." She placed her hands on her back, leaning back a little and wincing. "I'm probably gonna feel this when I turn seventy."

"Get yourself to Allura and ask for some medical assistance," Shiro ordered, then turned his attention to Kat who was attempting to sneak away silently.

"And _where_ do you're going, Kat'reena?" He questioned, grabbing her tail and Kat cursed her luck, turning around to toss him an innocent smile.

"Oh, _me_? I was just gonna check on what Lance was doing." She laughed nervously, gasping in surprise as Shiro began dragging her forward.

"No, you're not." The leader of Voltron shook his head, walking forward as he pulled her tail. "You're gonna come and spar with me."

Digging her claws into the tiles, Kat attempted to clung to the floor. "But I've already trained with Keith!" She hissed as her sharp nails left long scratch marks on the floor, a screeching sound being made.

Shiro rolled his brown eyes, "I definitely know how you and Keith train." He commented sarcastically, smiling when Pidge gave him a confused look.

* * *

 **A\N:** Reviews are love~ ^^


	4. late night talks

**A\N:** I haven't watched season 2 yet please don't spoil it for me X3

 **DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing.

 _ **FANDOM**_ _: Voltron: The Legendary Defender._

 _ **CHARCTERS**_ _: Hunk, Kat'reena (oc)._

 _ **PAIRINGS**_ _: None._

The one thing that Hunk didn't like much on his space adventure was the food. Of course, he got to taste different varieties of food that his family and friends on earth never were going to. But honestly, he didn't enjoy how his eatables grew tentacles and sometimes shook in his throat when he swallowed them down.

But after a long day, he still found himself in the ship's kitchen, helping himself to some of the purple goo leftovers.

He filled his plate, a bit of the goo falling out as he stalked down the big halls.

And that was when he came across, a blue haired alien sitting beside one of the enormous glass windows. He blinked, calling out to her.

"Kat?" He saw her ears perk up on hearing her name, "what're you doing here?"

She mumbled something under her breath, then lifted her chin up to look at him. "Oh, hey, Hunk." She greeted, glancing at the plate in his hands. "Getting a late night snack, huh?"

"I was hungry," The yellow paladin admitted before repeating his question, "But what're you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kat responded honestly.

"Oh," Hunk arched a brow, ignoring her surprised look as he crouched down on the floor beside her, setting his plate aside. "And might I ask why you can't sleep?"

She stared, checking the sincerity of his question before she deflated, "I was just having nightmares," She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Dark brown eyes softened, and Hunk reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Was it about your paren—"

"No!" She snapped, surprising him as her tail batted his hand away in mid air. "It wasn't about anything!" She released a growl, drawing her knees close to her chest and burying her face into them.

Eyebrows knitted together, Hunk frowned as her tail coiled around her form. "Oh, Kat." He sighed, moving closer. "It's okay."

"No, it's _not_." came her meek voice, "it's not okay at all."

He heard her sniff as she lifted her head up, his stomach twisting because of the tears brimming in her yellow eyes. He said nothing, simply placed his hand onto her shoulder and gave her the brightest, most assuring smile he had ever given someone.

"We'll find them," He said sincerely, wiping away the tears with his other hand. "I _promise_."

It was as if her body reacted on her own, taking him by surprise as she threw her blue arms around his large form, face burying into his chest as she wept uncontrollably. He frowned, glancing at the starry sky as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, hushing her to have courage.

His snack could definitely wait.

 **A\N:** Feedback is love~


End file.
